Stolen Sun: A Twilight Tale
by thewriter1025
Summary: Bella looses Renesmee, so she and Edward must split up to look for her. Edward has been acting odd, and Jacob has left Bella. Bella and Edward hope to find Nessie before it's too late. *STARTS AFTER BREAKING DAWN!*
1. Chapter 1

**_Stolen Sun: A Twilight Saga Story_**

**_By: Me._**

**PROLOGUE: Choices**

**S**ometimes, I try to sleep at night. When I lay in his arms, I try. I know I can't, but I want to. I haven't slept in a long time. And sadly, neither has Nessie. My baby. Why? Because I didn't know where she, the second love of my life, had gone.

**CHAPTER 1: Respect**

**B**eing a vampire isn't so bad. The whole "living for the rest of humanity thing" never really gets to me. I always know I have vampire friends, and a daughter. And the love of my life.

I'm Bella. But you probably already knew that. Edward, that "love of my life" I mentioned before, well…is the love of my life. My friend's are Edward's brothers and sisters, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Well, they're really my brothers and sisters now, because Eddy and I married. Yes, Eddy is my nickname for Edward.

Anyway, we were in the car, driving to the beach. What was in my hand was a note from my best friend-a wear-wolf- Jacob Black. It read:

Dear Bella,

Yes, I am writing neater. Billy made me get lessons...

Anyway, this is it. I've had enough of this whole vampire-wolf crap. I'm running away, and I don't know where I will go. So bye.

Jacob.

Edward was driving, he noticed my hands trembling. What's the matter? He asked, nervously.

I sighed. I showed him the note. No worries for crashing. Wasn't like we would die.

"Oh," was all he said. I laughed. It was a "why am I laughing?" laugh. He smiled that award-winning crooked smile and turned to Nessie, our half-vampire, half-human child.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" He asked, using that annoying "goo-goo gah-gah" voice. "Edward, she's old enough to just talk to her normally," I sighed.

I think Edward was milking this whole baby thing. He gave me good reasons to get out of our house. "I want to go hunting; I promise I won't kill anyone," was his usual. It really meant "I want to go watch football with Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett!"  
Oh yeah, but he can't read my mind, for some strange reason, so he doesn't know exactly how much I know that he thinks I don't know but I really do know…Umm…if you get that.

We were going down to First Beach. It was the nicest beach- besides La Push, but we couldn't go there- and it was usually the less-visited.

"Mommy," Nessie said. I turned around in my seat. "Why are you crying?" She asked.

I hadn't realized I had been crying. I turned my head to Edward. "I didn't know vampires _cried_!" I hissed through my teeth.

He laughed. "Only the saps, like you."  
I looked at him strangely. He'd been acting weird… Like his hormones where blazing out of control. Do 120-yeared old vampires go through puberty or something?

I doubted it. But he was acting if he hated me, then when we where alone, he loved me. Hmm, odd.

Actually, it seemed like actually, a couple of days after the Volturi left, Edward had been like this. I tried fishing around, but Carlisle and Esme, his "parents" had nothing. Neither had his sisters, nor brothers.

"Mommy?" Nessie repeated again.  
"Right," I said, snapping back. "Uncle Jake gave me a…rather…emotional, letter." I said.

"What does it read?"  
Edward and I looked at each other, and said, "Aw crap."  
I made up something fast.

"Dear Bella,

Yes, I am writing neater. Billy made me get lessons...

Anyway, this is it. I don't really like it when we get together. I love you

and Nessie, but none of the rest. I'm…going on a little break. See you. Jacob."  
"Oh," was all she said. "When will he come back?" She added a moment later.

Ugh. What a clever little vampire baby.

She got that from her clever little vampire pappy.

**ALICE**

Rose and Em went out… and by out they wanted to be alone… Jasper and I stayed with Carlisle. Esme was out shopping for paint. She wanted to "freshen up" the basement. We didn't even have a basement.

Carlisle was watching the game, with me and Jasper. Carlisle had never been one to watch such trivial television, but I guess after living for 300 years, why not?

I hated football. I actually hated most games. Except Scrabble. Always a fun challenge, even if I can see the future.

"Carlisle," I suddenly said.  
"Hmm?"  
"Carlisle!" I screamed.

"What, Alice? What's wrong?"  
I couldn't breath, not that I really needed to. "Bella. Edward…Car crash."

"So?" Jasper asked slowly. "It's not like anyone could be…"  
"Renesmee." was all we said.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 of Stolen Sun: A Twilight Tale:

Fury

Just knowing that the truck hit us made me weep. I knew I'd be fine, but I had never been in an accident before. Our Volvo, or, Edward's Volvo, was completely crushed. Glass from the windows all over.

I grabbed some glass and cut my face. Nothing hurt, but I could feel light blood. Edward did the same. We needed to look like we were the luckiest survivors ever. Then I remembered Renesmee.  
She was unconscious.

Blood poured from her face. "EDWARD!" was all I said.

That was when I dozed off. Yes. I fell asleep.

When I awoke, I was at the Cullen's home. "Whaa?" I managed.

"Bella!" Alice hissed. "How?"  
"Whaa?" I repeated.

"Bella, you silly ass. How did you fall asleep? Does being a mother do this?"  
"That's it!" Carlisle exclaimed. "You are the only vampire that I know of that is a mother. This has to trigger your brain in some form. You don't need to sleep, but you will most likely do it from time to time."  
"Whaa?"  
"Bella!"

Emmett laughed.  
"Sorry Alice," I mumbled.  
"Ugh…what the hell will I do with you?!"  
"Whaa?"  
"Isabella Marie Swan!"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Stay focused!"  
Then it hit me. "Where's Renesmee?"  
"She's with Rosalie," Esme told me. "She's healthy, slightly injured, but fine."  
I sighed in relief. So did Edward.

"Oh," Alice suddenly said, sounding sneaky. "Jasper and I where off to go get some…things."  
I loved how she said 'things' like she was hiding that she was some vampire-assassin.

"Oh, right," Jasper said. "We'll be back."  
"Oh, I'll go get my coat," Alice said.

Carlisle and Esme nodded. "See you soon."

Alice pretty-much glided upstairs, as Rosalie came down.

"I'll meet you in the car," Jasper called.

"Oh, Bella," Rosalie said. "You're okay!"  
"Mhm," Edward said, making a face.

"Uh, I'm going to go talk to Alice before she leaves."  
I figured I'd ask her about Edward. They're the closest out of all of the Cullen's. I'd tell her about my problem, err- Edward's problem.

Everyone said something like "okay" or "hurry up". Except Edward.

"Al," I called. When I turned the corner, I saw that she had left through the window. How odd.  
"Great," I mumbled sarcastically.

I went to go check on Renesmee, who was sleeping.

She was rapped up in her blankets. I was jealous. "Hmm," I mumbled. "Lucky-ass kid…"

I didn't want to bother Nessie, so I just quietly went downstairs. "Alice left," I informed everyone.

"Oh," Edward said.

"Look, Edward." I replied flatly. "Can I talk to you?"  
I didn't mean to say that. I could have said anything except for the dreaded 5 words.

His eyebrows scrunched up. "Sure."  
Even Carlisle looked at him strangely. Ahh, good old doctor Carlisle Cullen, always taking my side…

"Yes, Bella?" Edward asked a tad sourly when we were walking. I decided to walk outside, and go to the place…

…the meadow. The place we officially fell in love. The place where Laurent almost ate me but good ol' Jake came and ate him up.

"Edward," I said, getting ready. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing!" Edward said, a little confused.  
"Why are you avoiding me?"  
He scoffed. "I'm not avoiding you."  
"But –"  
Then we heard a high-pitched, horrid, death scream, although only vampires could hear it.

I knew it was trouble. But the problem was, without Alice, none of us knew what exactly what the trouble was…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 of Stolen Sun: A Twilight Tale:

New Light

**CHARLIE:  
A**s my car turned the corner to get to the Black's home, I realized Jacob wasn't here for my visit. It disappointed me. Why I went to Billy's house was because of what Jacob showed me. Could he really be…a… werewolf? I needed to ask Bella but when I called her she didn't answer.

My daughter hadn't been much of a help ever since her and Edward got married. We rarely talked. All she told me was that she adopted a little baby, and she knew Jacob was a werewolf. But there was something else she wasn't telling me, and I needed to know what it was.

That's another reason I drove to Billy's.

As I knocked on the door, I noticed Embry and Paul, two of Jake's friends, walking around. They seemed…alone.

"Hey, Charlie!" Billy said, as he opened the door.

"Howdy," I said. "Can we talk?"

I saw his friendly smile dim a tad.  
"Sure," he said. "Come on in."  
"I know about Jake," I started, getting to the point. "Now I wanna know something, Billy. You're my friend, my buddy. I trust you to be honest with me.  
He looked at me straight in the eye. "What." He didn't ask it, he just said it.

"Why does Bella look like…_them_?" I asked.  
"The…Cullen's?" Billy asked.

"Yup. Ever since she got married to Ed, I noticed a huge difference!" I through my hands up in the air, trying to make a point.

He nodded. "So Jake told?"  
"Yes, but,"  
"Since he told you about our secret, I'm sure it's fair to tell you Edward and Bella's secret," Billy smiled.

Jacob and Billy were a lot a like for father and son. This is basically what happened when Jake showed me his…special ability. The only thing I was happy on after this was the fact Billy didn't have to strip naked to tell me the secret, unlike Jacob did…

"Ok," I said, a little awkwardly.

"The Cullen's are vampires. When Edward married Bella, he turned her into a vampire because she was dying. She was dying because of some massive blood loss, so he bit her, I rekin'. He turned her into a lovely and beautiful, but at the same time, dark and Goth vampire."  
I gave him a hard, long look. "Bella is a vampire," I said.

"Bella _Cullen_," Billy Black spat. "Bella Cullen, your daughter, is a vampire."

**BELLA:**

My life slowly turned an unexpected twist. As I was standing with the love of my life, as we heard the ear-splitting scream, my life took that "oh crap my life is over" twist.

Edward and I looked at each other. "Umm…" was all I said.  
"I think that was Rosalie," Edward replied, as nervous as I was.  
He closed his eyes. "She's freaking out. But I don't understand why."  
I suddenly became jealous of his mind-reading. All I had was good self-control and the ability to make little force fields appear. Special.

Well, I was also able to act human. Sleeping, for example. But I also didn't mind eating human food that much. Chocolate was my favorite. But to me, it tasted like steamed carrots would to a 3-year old.

"Should we go?" Edward asked cautiously.  
"Um… I don't know," I said, barley listening.

I swore I could hear him say "shocker," under his breath. I turned my head from where I heard the scream to him. I snarled.

He looked at me. "Is there a problem, Bella?"  
I sighed. "I really need to talk to you…"  
"Well, talk!"  
"Edward," I asked, with a serious tone. "Do you love me still?"  
He nodded. "You're my life. I live for you."  
"You don't have a choice on living," I reminded him.

"True," he agreed. "But I love you. Is that it?"  
Was that what this was? As soon as we get married he turns into that man where he would rather sit and watch the game and eat food instead of spend time with me? The average male? But Edward wasn't exactly average…

I decided that that's what it was. Edward's mid-life crisis. Even though I knew it was something else, I decided it wasn't that important at the moment.

"Let's go," I spat through my teeth. If he wanted to be a dick, I'd be a bitch. Just to be equal.

We ran to the house, and got there in 42 seconds.

"What is it?" I cried.

Esme came up to me and hugged me. It was a passionate hug, and she teared up.

When she was done, Carlisle hugged both me and Edward at once.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked. "We heard her scream."  
"That was me," Esme said, through her tears.  
"Um, why'd you scream?" I asked.  
"Renesmee."  
I made a "my life is over" face. "What. About. Renesmee?"  
"She's gone."  
"What?"  
"Renesmee is gone. And besides Emmett and Esme, Edward and you, and I, of course," Carlisle said. "3 of us are gone. And we believe that one of them took her."  
I hid my head into Edward's chest. He was shaking.

"What. How. Why."  
I looked at him. He had never been the one to exactly ask questions, and not already know the answer.

"You think _Alice _took her?" I asked through my tears.  
"Well," Carlisle said. "Not exactly. Jasper or Rose could have."  
Then it hit me. Rose.

I shoved Edward out of my way, and walked up face-to-face with Carlisle, and I growled through my teeth: "Where. Is. Rosalie."  
It wasn't a question. It was more of a demand.  
"We don't know," Emmett admitted. "She said she had to go 'out'. But I don't know where, and neither do Carlisle or Esme."  
"That…that…_bitch_!" I screamed.

"Bitch! Hoe! Whore!" I screamed as loud as I could. Some other words, which I can't repeat were thrown around as well.

Another thing hit me. "Alice said she needed to go get her coat." I used the words slowly. "We don't _need_ coats. She said hers was upstairs."  
Edward finally spoke again. "Alice took her! With Jasper! But _why_?"  
Esme and I both shook our heads and said at the same time, "I think it's Rosalie."  
Emmett nodded. "I love her, but you know how she treated Nessie like a gold meddle."  
"I believe Alice took her," Esme suddenly said. "It makes more sense. That's why Jasper came. Maybe they…wanted to start their own family."  
That was it.

Emmett and I against Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. Fun.

"So," I suddenly said. "Do we split up?"  
Emmett laughed his booming laugh. "You 3 look for Alice and Jasper while we look for Rose!"  
Edward looked at me and mouthed the words "I love you."  
I nodded and squinted my eyes and mouthed. "We'll talk later."

So that was it. We went our separate ways, and hopefully, one of our groups would return, with my daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 of Stolen Sun: A Twilight Tale:

The Hunt

**E**mmett was my last choice of being my partner to help rescue Renesmee.

It'd probably be: Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie. Then Emmett. I loved him, but he was so immature! If he wasn't watching a game, he'd make fun of me for how horny I was around Edward. Which is honestly a slight speck, but he and Rosalie are a lot more…physical, then I and Edward would ever be. That's a fact.

Emmett laughed. "So, where do you want to start, Sherlock?"  
I groaned. "Listen," I snapped. "This isn't a game. I want my daughter, and I want her _now_."  
I could tell her was scared. Pssh, a scared vampire.

"Ok, ok," he said, trying to calm me down. "Where do you think Rose would be?"  
I laughed. "Any place in the world that has a mirror."

He laughed as well. It felt nice being with him. The brother I never had.

"Oh," I said. "Let's go north. I think I know why."

** EDWARD:  
** Esme, Carlisle and I went east. Alice and Jasper would most likely take Renesmee to Montana. Renesmee was old enough to know if she was being taken or not, but Alice and Jasper could definitely pull off that Bella didn't want Renesmee anymore. With Jasper's ability.

"Edward," Esme suddenly said. She forced me to stop.

_Hmm, stronger than I thought…_

"I've seen how you and Bella have been talking. I don't understand. You seem like you hate her!"  
I looked at her. "I've been feeling…weird…"  
"Carlisle!" Esme called. He glided over. "Edward has been feeling odd. Explain?"  
Carlisle stared at me. "How do you mean?"  
"I don't exactly know," I admitted. "But every time I'm around Bella, or, any female, I just feel some strange urge. I don't know what the urge is urging me to do, but I just react strangely."  
"So you feel different around me, and Rosalie and Alice, as well?"  
Carlisle looked at me oddly. "Has this ever happened before?"  
"Actually…"  
"It has?"  
"When I first met Bella. But I quickly got over it. So I just forgot it."  
Esme chuckled. "Can vampires go through puberty-again?"  
"I didn't…" Carlisle said. "Describe this "urge."  
Then it hit me.

**JACOB:**

_Ugh, leave me alone!  
No, Jake! Come back, _Leah protested in my head.

_You guys don't need me. I want to be alone. _

_Why? And by the way, Sam figured out you came back today. What's up with that?  
I just missed everyone, _I lied. I mean, it was true, but I really just came back for a reason.

_Who's 'everyone'?_

_Billy-_which was true.

_So you came to see your old man? Wow Jake… I thought you'd come back to see _Bella_!_

Leah hissed at her name.

_Look. I don't love Bella. I love Renesmee. I imprinted. Get over it._

_Then why didn't you come see Renesmee?  
_I had to be honest. _Because Bella would get over excited._

_Ahh_ was all Leah responded.

_Look_ I hissed. _I'm done. But tell Paul he still owes me 5 bucks from before. _

_Wow,_ Leah laughed. _That was over a year ago. Do you think he still remembers?  
_We both laughed and said _Doubt it. _


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 of Stolen Sun: A Twilight Tale:

Battle and Urges

**K**illing is illegal in most-all-states of America.

That was what I wanted to do to Emmett so badly.

EVERY minute he would either ask me how much Ed and I 'got it on' and if 'he was going protective.'

When he asked again, I slapped him. "Shut up, pervert! Stop being so disgusting!"  
He chuckled. "You like it."  
"NO!" I yelled.

He laughed again.

"At least I don't watch vampire porn on the internet…"

He pushed me. I fell over, ungracefully.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Bug off!"  
I ran up to him and shoved him as hard as I could. "Don't mess with me."  
As he knocked into some trees, he cussed. I loved being stronger than him.

He ran at me. I glided out of the way, and I grabbed his arm and spun him around then threw him into another tree.

"Gah, CRAP!"

"Emmett, just," BOOM!  
He threw me so far; I landed on the top of a bus. It wasn't in motion, no one was in it.

"Emmett!"  
He snorted. "You loose."

**CHARLIE:**

"How?"  
"What?"  
"When?"  
"Where?"  
"Why?"  
"What?"  
"How?"  
"Charlie, you already asked that."

"Vampire?"  
"Yeah."

It all made sense. Everything. The Cullen's where beautiful people to look at, and the last time I saw Bella, she looked like one of 'em.

"Who did it to her?" I asked, well, whispered.

Billy gulped. "Jake told me she was about to die of blood loss, and Edward saved her by injecting his vampire-venom. Horrible," he shook his head.

I looked at him oddly. "How is it 'horrible'" I repeated his word with the tone he used, "that her husband saved her life? The one she loved more then me, saved her from dying. Yeah, I sort of lost her, but its better then her being gone forever. I shouldn't be mad. Yes, I'm…shocked, but Edward saved her. He really cares for her, and that's all that matters."

Billy laughed. "Right."

I punched him. "Shut up! Would you want your son to die, or become a vampire? Hmm? Think of it like THAT."

Billy paused. "I'd rather have Jacob die."

**BELLA:**

"Bite me!" I spat. I flew at him, and twisted back his arm, causing him to lunge to the ground.

He got up, and threw me into a tree. He growled.

I zoomed out, extremely quickly. I ran up to him, and kicked him in the groined, as hard as my vampire-leg could.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He screamed. I had to cover my ears.

"Pssh, oh come ON, you probably liked it," I whispered.

He laughed at that one. "Pssh," he said like I did, "I DID like it."  
I breathed in.

So did Emmett.

"What…did…you…say?" I asked him.

I didn't realize we where face-to-face.

"I didn't mean that," he lied. "I was joking."  
"Emmett…no you weren't."  
"Prove it, Bells!"  
"Well," I said. "You always defend yourself if someone catches you doing something. You suck at lying."  
He laughed. I rolled my eyes and laughed with.

**CARLISLE:  
**

"Edward," I said to my son. "I think from being a father, it's causing you to go through some strange mutation."  
"What?!" Esme and Edward replied in shock.

"Well," I started. "Bella's effect from Renesmee is sleeping and acting a little more human-like. Your effect is your hormones are blazing out of control, like a teenager's would. This might only happen to vampire fathers. If that's the case, then your effect WOULD be the hormones, as well as being very grouchy, and well, horny. All the hormone effects of a teen boy going through puberty are happening to you- again."  
Edward looked at me oddly. "Um, actually…that really makes sense. I've been feeling moody, and…horny."  
I laughed, and so did he. Esme rolled her eyes.  
"So for some reason, you're avoiding Bella. She's the closest to you, so you're probably treating her like you would to your mom as a teen. The mutation is really just transforming you again, to make you a little more mature. To make you look…probably about… 19 or 20. Bella, well, will probably sleep for all of eternity, every couple of weeks apart."  
Esme sighed. "So Edward is going to be like this for how long?"  
I squinted my eyes and thought. "Probably for another couple of months. Maybe 3. But it won't last long."  
Edward and Esme sighed. "Good."  
"Now that I know… I need to talk to Bella…" Edward announced.

**BELLA:**

Emmett and I walked for awhile. I didn't want to think about what he just said.  
"Look, Bella," he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I just,"  
I stopped his apology by kissing him. He made a "what?!" noise, and I was all over him like I used to be with Edward. He held me, and we kissed. I didn't know why we did; I didn't know the cause of doing it was. The only problem was…

…I made out with my husband's brother. And liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 of Stolen Sun: A Twilight Tale:

Forbidden

**I **gasped.

It was all so sudden.

_What am I doing?! Stop! No! Edward! Crap! Edward! Ahh Emmett better not be thinking about me…Ew! Ok, kissing is one thing, but sliding your tongue down someone's throat is disgusting! Ew! Ugh…gross…hot…what do I do?! What am I doing?! Stop! Wait- I already said this. _

He was (I'm guessing) trying to go farther than 1st base, because he was touching me, and it was extremely awkward.

"Emmett," I gasped. "We can't."  
"Well, Bella…we really…"  
"No, Emmett." I said, and added in a whisper, "I love him."

He immediately thought of Rose, I could tell.

"Ahh crap!" He boomed. I sighed. "Trust me, I feel the same."

"Emmett," I said. "Don't think about this. I don't want Edward to know…"  
He laughed. "Good thinking."  
Then we kissed again. And I let him touch me. I liked it. I didn't know why. It lasted for what seemed hours, but was only 2 minutes.  
"Ahh," I breathed. "We need….to…stop."  
Emmett pulled back. "You horny little thing you." He laughed.

I had to, as well. It was true. Being a newborn had side effects.

"Emmett," I said. "We need to look for Renesmee. Let's get focused."  
At that moment, I realized I wanted my daughter back, extremely.

"Ok," he clapped. "Let's go, Bells."  
So we searched. We went on some trails, and down by the La Push rev.  
"Emmett," I suddenly hissed. "We can't go into La Push territory!"  
Emmett sighed. "I can't. But you can."

"No, I can't. I could as Bella SWAN, but now I'm-legally-Bella CULLEN."  
"Lying could never hurt anyone," he smiled. "You and Edward could have gotten in a major fight, and you got too pissed off, and you left him. You got a divorce, and now you're Bella SWAN."  
I gasped. "Dang." Was all I said.

He clapped. "So go! Don't you want her back?"  
I sighed, and looked out onto La Push. I saw the Clearwater's house, the Call's house…The Black's house…  
"EMMETT!" I gasped. "My dad's cruiser is down on Billy's driveway! What is he doing?!" I spat.

"Well, you COULD go see," he reminded me.  
"True," I nodded.

"Are you gonna go?"  
"Oh," I suddenly said. "Duh."  
I forgot about it. I just liked…standing by Emmett…

Crap. I liked standing by Emmett. I shook that off, and walked down to La Push.

I glided down to Billy's house, and saw Charlie sitting down with Billy, and Charlie seemed stunned…. I gasped.

He saw me, and his face turned…as pale as mine was.

"Bella?" I heard him whisper. "Bells?"  
"Dad…" I said, and I immediately started to sob. I missed him. I missed being a human. I missed my friends, Mike, Jessica, and Ben…Angela. Oh, Angela! I wished she was still in contact.

"You know what she is," I heard Billy tell Charlie.  
I gasped. It was better than I thought his reaction would be. His original reaction, in my mind, involved a giant gun and some bullets in my head.

"I don't care," Charlie whispered. "She's mine."

He ran out of my sight, and I heard the door open. I breathed in and turned to see Charlie, stare at me from a couple of yards away, obviously protecting himself. From me. His klutzy daughter.

I walked a step forward him, and he moved away. I breathed in, in shock.

"Dad," my golden voice sung. "It's me."  
"I know, Bella," he sighed. "But…are you?"  
I only nodded.

He almost fell over. "Are you…dangerous?"  
I nodded again. "But I can control it."  
He ran up to me and hugged me. He didn't care if I was an undead, cold creature of the night. He still loved me.

I hugged him, back. Then, over his shoulder, I saw Billy run out with a pistol.

"Go to Hell. And stay there." Was all he said, and lined up to his target-me and Charlie.  
"Dad!" I screamed.  
BOOM.  
Someone gasped. I think Charlie did. But the next moment, I felt blood dribble from his back onto my hand.

"Dad," I whispered. He was choking.  
Then, when it hit my hand, I could smell his rich, pure blood.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 of Stolen Sun: A Twilight Tale:

Blood Lust

"**C**harlie!"

Billy came up to us on his wheelchair, and I hissed at him.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" He said. "I wasn't aiming for you.."  
"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "You we're aiming for me."  
Charlie fell to the ground. His blood was on my hand….

I had to lick a little. It was…natural.

The taste would be described as how a dessert lover would LOVE super-giant hot fudge Sunday with sprinkles, Oreos, bananas and brownies, only to a vampire.

I wanted more… I needed more…

I suddenly saw Emmett run down the hill to catch up.

"Hey!" Billy hissed, trying to get Charlie up on his lap. "Get off this territory!"  
I hit Billy. "Bug off and help my dad!"  
He sighed and grunted, helping him up. I took a sleeve of my shirt off and rapped it around Charlie's injury.  
I shoved Billy back, and lifted Charlie up.

He wasn't breathing.  
"That's it!" I screamed. "Emmett, take Dad. I'd like to rip Mr. Black's head off, alone."  
Emmett laughed. "He's all yours."

Billy gulped. "Now, don't hurt the ol' man!"  
"Oh right, you hurt my old man, I'm sure I could just break ONE of your arms!" I spat.

I took his arm, and right when I was about to twist it, I heard: "Bella."  
I turned to see Edward walking up to me, with Esme and Carlisle following.

"Edward?"  
"Don't, Bella. You know you'll regret this."  
"Well I already regret making out with Emmett…"  
"Hmm?!"  
"Oh…we can talk about that later," I nervously laughed.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Carlisle treating Charlie.

"I love you, Bella." Edward suddenly said.

I heard it 1000 times, but I was surprised.

"I love you too."  
He then told me all about his temporary vampire-dad thing.

"Oh." was all I said.

We kissed, then. It was much cleaner than Emmett and mine's.

I looked behind Edward again, and gasped.

"Alice?!"

"Bella!" She cried, and we all gasped.

"Where WERE you people?!" She screamed. "I come home with Renesmee's party supplies and Jasper and I figure out we've been ditched!"  
"So Bella and Emmett were right," was what Esme said.

"Huh," Emmett said. "Cool."  
"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

Emmett and Esme explained to Alice and Jasper while Carlisle treated Charlie.  
"He's gonna be okay," Carlisle announced.

I sighed. "Listen… Billy. I'm sorry."  
Billy smiled. "Trust me, forget it. I would have done the same!" He laughed.

I hugged him. "I miss you guys," I said, and he knew who I meant when I said "you guys."  
"I miss Jacob, too." He sighed.

Alice came up to me. "So is Rosalie back from getting the cake?"  
Edward and I looked at each other. "What?"  
"Renesmee's baby-shower! We didn't have one, so we wanted to surprise you now!"  
Emmett growled. "So neither you…nor Rose has Renesmee?"  
Alice sighed. "We don't and Rose doesn't."

I sighed into Ed's chest. "Where could she be?!"  
"Come on," Esme sighed. "Let's go home and talk this over."  
And so we did.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 of Stolen Sun: A Twilight Tale:

Surprise

**  
****EDWARD:  
**

**B**ella was a wreck. I didn't know how I could possibly help her, especially with my wretched situation going on inside of me. Every time I talked to her, she always sighed or looked in the other direction. But she did that with everyone.

She always attempted to be positive, but…it reminded me of how Jacob described her when I left her.

Then a knock on the door changed everything.

**BELLA:**

**T**he day continued on like it would any other day, only without Renesmee.

Rosalie came home, and began to sob when Esme told her. Then I did, too.

Later that day, I walked across the river to Edward and mine's cottage that Esme gave to us.

I sighed and walked into Nessie's room. It smelt like a warm, fruity cinnamon.

I looked at the pictures: Edward and her, me and her, her, all 3 of us, her and Jacob, Jacob, her and I, the Cullen family.

Jacob. I missed him. I took out my cell phone that I rarely used and called him. He was number 1 on my speed dial, followed by Edward, Charlie, Alice, Angela, Mike, Renee, and Carlisle.

The phone rang 3 times and surprisingly, an answer.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Bella?" He whispered back.

"Oh, Jacob!" I began to bawl. "Renesmee's gone!"  
"She is?" He asked, but it didn't sound like a question.

"We looked all over, and we couldn't find her! I'm so worried! Ugh…I miss you Jake."  
He sighed. "Same."  
Silence.

"Listen," he said. "I'm East of Toronto right now. I could look around up here."  
"Oh!" I smiled. "Wait-why Canada?"

"Pssh, I don't know," he laughed.

I laughed too. "Thanks, Jake. Are you coming," he stopped me before I could finish by "No."

"Why?" a whisper in response to him.

"I need to be with my family."  
"…family…"  
He hung up. I dropped the phone. "Who is his family? Leah?"  
I thought. "Pssh no."  
I ran as fast as I could to the Cullen house. I needed to forget that.

"Bella!" A familiar voice said to me, and I turned to see Aro.  
"…Aro…" I said. "Is there a problem?" I looked at Emmett, instead of Edward for that answer.

"Bella, love," Edward stepped in. "Some of the Volturi guards are helping us look for Renesmee."  
"Yes, Bella," Jane said, gliding to me. "It'll be all better," she put out her hand to touch me and smiled.

I pushed it away. "We don't need their help."  
"Jasper," Esme whispered.

I sighed. "Ugh."  
"Listen, Bella," Jasper said. "I just want to keep this simple. Chill out."  
Rosalie sighed "I knew he was going to continue attempting sounding like a teenager."  
Felix and Demetri rolled their eyes. They always hated us.

"How many are here?" I whispered. "Aro, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Heidi..."  
6.

6?  
1…2…3…4…5… Oh my God.

"Listen, Bella, I was up North in Port Angeles and I believe I saw your daughter," a…familiar…voice told me.

Edward hesitated. I turned a tiny bit to see the figure.

Then I said the name. "Laurent."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 of Stolen Sun: A Twilight Tale:

Return and Company

**H**ow…

"How?" I whispered. "Jacob…killed you…"

"Ha!" He laughed. "That's what the poor lad told you?"

"Whaa?"  
"Oh, Bella, not again!" Alice hissed at me.

"Sorry," I sighed. "But…why?"  
"Well, Carlisle found me," Laurent shifted his head to Carlisle. I rolled my eyes.

"And he told me about Renesmee," Laurent said.

"Why?" Edward and I spat at Carlisle.

He put his hands up, being defensive. "I figured he could help."  
"And I told him I saw your daughter," Laurent continued.

"Where?" I asked. "When?" Then the main question: "With who?"  
"Eh… I couldn't tell," Laurent said, taking a step closer to me. Then he whispered, oh so quietly in my ear, "I wouldn't trust _anyone _if I where you."

"What does that mean?!" I hissed.

He stepped back. "Figure it out."  
"And why are you here?" I spat at Heidi.

"To help!" Her amazing-even for a vampire- voice rang.

"All of us are, Bella." Aro told me. "Really."  
I looked over at my family, then at Laurent. He winked.  
I remember what he had told me.

_Should I really not trust Carlisle or Alice? Or Edward?  
_It hurt to think about it. But why would Edward take OUR daughter?  
"Ugh," I sighed to Laurent. "I'm not listening to this. Laurent," I sighed. "You're just a crazy-nut."  
He laughed.

"Oh, Love," Edward told me, coming up to my side. "The Volturi…had to tell us something."  
I made a face. "Tell us what?"  
Felix smiled.

"That if we can find Renesmee by the next sunrise, we will have to murder your family," Aro told me.

"What? Why?!" I asked.

"Because a toddler vampire shouldn't be roaming the Earth like it is now! It's too dangerous," Aro informed us.

"But…" I trailed off.

Later that night, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and I sat in the living room, in silence. Laurent stayed with the Volturi guards. They walked around all night. I didn't know why.

Emmett spoke up. "Bella, what did Laurent tell you?"  
I had almost forgotten. "Oh, to not trust anyone. But I don't see why I shouldn't trust any of you," I made another face.

"Well," Edward said. "Anyone. That could include your father, Billy, Jacob, any of the tribe, really."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed.

We had a couple of hours to find Renesmee. All was lost.

But, I was in his arms, and he was holding me like he used to. Emmett and Rose where together, too. It's like that whole make-out never happened.

Alice spoke, finally. "I can't even see Renesmee. Ugh."  
Jasper was holding her, too. Carlisle had his arm around Esme. It was like a nice, in-love family.

A knock at the door.

I went to get it. "Seth?!"  
Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother, was here. His hair was longer, his face a little more matured, and I could see a tad of facial-hair.

"Hey, Bella!" His voice was definitely deeper, too. I heard Edward, one of Seth's good friends by the way, chuckle and say, "Wow."  
I had to agree. I hadn't seen him in a while. Last time, he was a scrawny, short-haired 16-year-old boy. Now he was a tad meatier, as I mentioned facial hair, and his voice changed, as well as longer hair.

"Wow…" I trailed off. I had to admit that Seth was looking pretty hot.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Just turned 17."  
"Dang it."

"What?"  
"Oh never mind…"  
"So, what brings you here?" Carlisle asked Seth.

"Oh, just wanted to ask Bella if she heard any news from Jacob."  
"He has a family," was all I whispered. "Don't ask. That's all I know."  
"Oh…ok…" He trailed off. "Shock."  
"Yeah," I laughed. "I know, right?"  
"So what's new with you?" He asked me. "Not much," I lied.

He'd hear about Charlie and Renesmee, sooner or later.

"You?"  
"Well, Leah's been being nicer to me, but probably because I look like I can beat her up," Seth laughed.

"Ha-ha, nice." I commented.

"Yep," he popped his lips on the P.

"Will you come in, Seth?" Esme called. "We'd love to have a guest now…It's been lonely."  
"Ah, I can't." Seth sighed. "I have to be home for dinner in like," he looked at his watch and laughed. "5 minutes ago."  
I rolled my eyes and giggled. "You better get going."  
"Ok," Seth said, walking away. "Talk to you guys later!"  
"Bye!" Everyone called.  
"That was nice," Esme commented, her eyes sparkling, smiling that smile that had Carlisle awkwardly shifting in his seat, folding his leg over his other leg. He thought none of us knew why he did that, or even if he did do it. But oh we knew he did it, and knew exactly what it meant. Boys will be boys.

"Edward," I suddenly said, as a gurgle in my stomach happened. "I need to go hunting."  
He nodded. "I haven't in about a week or so. Anyone else want to hunt with us?"  
Carlisle nodded, like Edward did. "I should probably go."  
Alice chimed in. "Same."  
"I'm good," Rose said. "Same," Jasper noted. "I'll go another time," Esme finished.

We walked off into the woods. It was about twilight.

"Smell anything?" Carlisle asked, but the answer was for everyone.  
"Some…deer?" I guessed.

"Yeah," Alice said, her eyes closing. "And…a bear. Nice."  
"I don't smell any mountain lions in the area," Edward side. "But bear's are good, too."  
I laughed. I loved how this was just so casual, picking what animal to eat tonight.

"Ok," I sighed. "I don't get why you guys don't like deer. I think they're good."  
Carlisle nodded. "I told you that deer wasn't that bad!" He laughed and patted Edward's back. I loved the whole father-son-vampire bonding time.

Then we ran. It was mildly sketchy, but it was still pretty neat. "Hey," Alice whispered. "I smell bear. It's pretty close."  
"Yeah," I sniffed.

"I call the chest," Edward chuckled.

Carlisle sighed. "What happened to the whole deer thing, Bella?"  
I laughed. "I like to have a variety!"

Alice, with her 4'9 body, jumped at the bear.

We all got our share.  
I got a couple of deer, and smiled in victory when I got the 3rd one in a row.

Edward sniffed the air. "I smell a wolf."  
"Is it a werewolf?" I asked, reminding him to back-off.

"No…normal. About…5 months old."  
"Oh, good. Then let's go." I smiled.  
Then, out of complete no where, it all hit me.

"I know who has Renesmee."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 of Stolen Sun: A Twilight Tale:

The Adventure

"**W**hat?" Edward snapped. It was a rude snap, it was a surprised snap.

"I can't believe it…" I kept repeating.  
"Bella!" Alice yelled. "Who?"  
"Why…"

"Seriously, Bella," Carlisle said, flatly.

"Jacob has Renesmee." Was all I said.

Edward's eyes went wide in shock. "That…makes sense!"  
"Yeah," I grunted. "It does."  
"You can't possibly think your best friend…" Alice trailed off.

"He told me he had a family in Toronto, Canada. The wolf thing right now triggered the fact the only person he truly loves is Renesmee, because he imprinted on her."  
"But why would he steal your daughter?" Carlisle asked. "He couldn't just babysit or some other excuse to see her?"  
"I don't know," I said, and I looked in the sky. "But it's after twilight, and we need to go before the Volturi kill us."

"Agreed," Carlisle said. "But Jacob can't possibly still be in Toronto!"

"I'll call him," I simply said.  
I pulled out my cell-phone, and dialed up Jake.

It took him 6 rings. "Bells?"  
"Hey, Jake," I said flatly.

"What's up?" He asked, casually.

"Nothing really…still looking for Renesmee," I sighed.

"Oh," he simply replied.

"How's Toronto?" I asked, casually.

"Oh, I'm not in Toronto anymore," he said, giving me the update. "I'm in Ottawa."  
"The capital? All the way in Ontario?" I sighed.

"Yep. I dunno why I am, though. I like to travel."

"Ha-ha," I attempted. "How long are you staying?"

"Awhile," he admitted. "I like it here. It's more city-ish than Toronto was."

"Wow, unusually ironic for you, Jake!" I noticed.

"Yeah," he laughed.

"So…how's your family?"  
He paused. "Okay. Busy."  
"Wait, I thought you imprinted on Renesmee!" I gasped, obviously, to Carlisle, Alice, and Edward, wasn't a shock.

"Yeah, I… moved on," he said.

"Oh," I said. "Didn't know you could do that. You wouldn't lie to me, Jake, would you?"  
"Um, of course not!" That was a lie right there.

"Ok, good. I'm just so worried about her."  
"I gotta go, Bella. Talk to you later."  
"Bye, Jake."  
I pulled it off. Alice laughed. "Good girl. Now let's go. Ontario is really far away."  
"How long do you think it'll take for us to get there?" Edward asked Carlisle, as we ran.

"Hmm, about 3 hours. It'll be about 11. We'll need to get back in time, at 8 AM, so I'm guessing we'll have to leave Ottawa by 4:30. So we have plenty of time," Carlisle replied.

He looked at me when he said "plenty of time," and smiled. "We'll be fine, and so will Renesmee." He assured me.

I smiled. "I know."

We ran for a couple more hours, when suddenly, Carlisle got a phone call.

"Hello?"  
He waved at us to stop. We all did.

"No, Charlie, Bella, Edward, Alice and I aren't home right now. Yes, I know me, Alice, and Edward are you're favorites." Carlisle laughed.

"People at you're house? With black hoods?"  
Carlisle looked at me. I whispered, "oh, my God. Oh no."  
He sighed. "That's the Volturi. Don't worry. They might only possibly kill you."  
I could hear Charlie laugh sarcastically. That made me smile.

"What do you mean 'no one's answering the phone'?" Carlisle asked his face serious.

Edward looked at Alice. She had her eyes closed, obviously looking at the future.  
She gasped. "They captured Rosalie, Emmett and Esme."

Carlisle made a "oh my God this sucks" face.

"Ok, Charlie. If they're not in your house yet, grab your gun, and as many bullets as possible. Call me if you need anything more. I'm so sorry."  
"Hmm?" Carlisle asked. "Ok."  
He looked at me. "He wants to talk to you."  
I felt tears in my eyes. "Dad?"  
"Bella!" He said, immediately sounding happier.

"I'm so sorry," was what I whispered.

A pause and a reply from him: "Am I going to die"  
Tears came out of my eyes. "I…I don't know, Dad."  
I started to whimper. He sighed.  
"I love you, Bella. I always had. Always will. You're beautiful, smart, and funny. And I don't care if you're a vampire. I love you. Don't forget that."  
That was when I realized I had a choice: Go back, and fight off the Volturi and Laurent to save Charlie, or continue and save my daughter.

"What should we do?" Alice whispered to Carlisle, obviously pointing out the obvious like I just did.

"…We are about an hour away from Ottawa. We might still be able to come back…in time," Carlisle replied, not sounding confident.

I gulped. "Dad?"  
"Yeah, Bells?"  
Silence. "Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice and make sure you're still there."

"I'm here, Bella," Charlie replied. "Always will be."  
"Dad," I sniffed. "We have to go." It was true. We needed as much time as we could get. "I'll be back soon. I love you."  
"Love you, too, Bella."  
And we hung up.

I sighed. "Let's go."  
We continued. I decided to call Jacob again. I needed to know if he didn't randomly leave.

"Hey, Bells!"  
"Still in Ottawa?"  
"Yeah," Jacob replied. "Why?"  
"Oh…because I just got picture-mail, and I wanted a picture of the city. Just a random picture."  
"Ok, I will!" He said, happily.

"I love you, Jake," I whispered. It was true. I always will, too.  
"Same, Bella. Same."  
I sighed. "I gotta go. Send me the picture!" I laughed.

"Ok!" He laughed, too.

"How far away?" Edward asked Carlisle, as I hung up.

Carlisle thought. "We're by the Elmer's Café. So…about…thirty-five minutes. We went faster then I thought we would."  
I smiled. "Good."  
We ran, and it did take about another thirty minutes or so.

When we reached the 'Welcome' sign, I called Jacob.

"God, Bella!" He laughed.  
"Sorry. I wanted to know if you sent the picture," I lied.

"Nope, not yet, I've been busy."  
"Where are you?"  
"I am on…Linking Street."  
"Oh, my God!" I suddenly said. "Take a picture!"  
"Why?"  
"I…don't know. It sounds cool."  
We ran. Carlisle was in Canada, before, so he knew where it was. When we got there, I saw Jacob take a picture of a house.

He grew, no doubt. We hid behind a house, and when he turned around, I saw he TOTALLY changed.

His hair was the same, cropped and black. But his face! Everything was bigger. Eyes, ears, mouth, nose. All of it. And, just like Seth, he had facial hair. Only more. He had 5 o'clock shadow. It looked good on him.

He seemed a little weaker, less beefy. His arms got a little more hairy, and he was wearing a tang-top, which is rare. He lifted his arms, to get a better picture, and the first thing I noticed was the arm-pit hair.

I made a grossed-out face. I only saw him shirtless twice or so, and he only had as much as a 14 or 15 year-old boy would. But now…dang…he looked like he'd gotten a growth spurt of hair under his arms. It was gross. It's called shaving… But Edward had a lot, too. I didn't get why guys didn't shave.

Alice seemed grossed-out, too. "Ew. Wolf-boy's definitely gotten more…wolfier…" I laughed.  
"There she is!" Carlisle whispered. "Is she eating candy?"  
"Hmm. That's a first," Edward noted. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Nessie!" Jake called. "How is it?"  
Renesmee nodded. "Very good!"  
He hugged her. That did it.

I ran toward him. As hard as I could. Renesmee smiled when she saw me, and jumped out of Jake's arms.

"GAH!" I screamed, knocking Jacob over.  
"Bella?!" He asked his eyes wide in shock.

"Why the _hell _do you have my daughter?!" I punched him in the arm. He yelled.

"Why the _hell _would you lie to me?! I punched him again.

I kept punching him.  
"WHY?!" I asked, taking deep breaths, and stopping.

"I didn't want her around all of you anymore."  
"Pssh so?! You couldn't just take her down to the res, once in awhile?!"  
"Well, I wanted to be a normal family…"  
"Oh, shut UP!"

"Mommy!" Nessie touched me. "Please stop."  
I bald at that moment. "I'm taking her, Jacob."  
"Fine," he spat.

I walked away, holding her. Then- "BELLA!"  
I looked at Alice, then turned around to see werewolf Jacob, lunging at me and my daughter, growling.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 of Stolen Sun: A Twilight Tale:

Testing

"**B**ella!" Alice called.

I was knocked down. The werewolf Jacob growled at me, on top of me. I hissed and flipped him over. "Bring it!"

"Why would they fight each other?" Renesmee asked Alice. "They're best friends."  
Alice replied "They're fighting to win you"  
The werewolf barked at my "bring it."

We lunged at each other.

Claws, hisses, growls, everything.  
"Bella," Edward said sternly. "Stop."  
"Fine. You take over."  
He chuckled and looked at Carlisle. Carlisle sighed. "Go ahead."  
Edward laughed again, and lunged at us. I dogged him, and went to stand with Nessie, Alice, and Carlisle.

I'd never seen Edward and Jacob, my 2 best guys, fight before. I actually wanted to sit down and eat some popcorn.

Edward hissed at Jacob, and Jacob growled at Edward. They where rolling around on each other, using fists/claws.

I knew that Edward didn't want to fight him like he would fight James. If that was the case, Jacob would be dead already. Ed was fighting like a supernatural human would. Pssh like everyone fights like that.

"Carlisle," I suddenly gasped. "We…we have to go back!"  
"What's wrong?" Renesmee asked me.

"Grandpa Charlie is in trouble," I replied.

"Oh," was all she said. She held my hand.

"Edward," I called. "We…we have to go."  
Edward shook his head, and grabbed Jake by the throat. "I need to finish him of."  
I could see his eyes. They where blood red. My eyes widened in horror.

I ran to Edward and knocked him out of the way. "Jake!" I screamed. "Run!"  
He knew what I meant, and ran off to Alice and Renesmee and Carlisle.

"Bella," Carlisle whispered. "He's hungry."  
I nodded. I knew it was true, but I had to help him.

"Edward," I whispered. He was on the ground, on his hands and knees, staring at the pavement. "We need to go save Charlie."  
He growled the growl that frightened me when I was human. That was when he needed blood.

"I…need…more…"  
"No," I whispered again. "You don't. Come on. You know this isn't you. I love you."  
He put his head up, and turned to me. He shoved me down.

I made a "BRING IT!" face.  
He took a deep breath. "I smell…baby…"  
I screamed. "Alice, Jacob! Take Renesmee and run!"  
Alice sighed. "C'mon, wolf."  
He growled.

"Carlisle," I whispered. "Help."  
He walked over. "Son," he said firmly. "This isn't you," he repeated my words.

Edward nodded slowly. "Mhm…"  
I saw Alice, Jacob, and Renesmee walk off, back to Forks.  
Carlisle and I needed to help Edward.

"This isn't you," Carlisle repeated again.  
Edward slowly stood up. He took another deep breath. "O…k."  
I could immediately tell he was calmer.  
"We'll go get some more bear. Maybe mountain lion," I suggested.  
He nodded. "Sorry…"  
I nodded back. "It's ok." "Really."

Edward shook his head in disagreement. "No, it's not. I…I only did that when I was a newborn. That was immature and foolish. Eh…"  
I rolled my eyes. "Come on. Let's go save Charlie, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme."  
He nodded. "Ok."  
We glided up to Alice and Renesmee, riding werewolf Jake. Jake growled.

"It's all fine," Carlisle reassured them. Alice sighed. "Finally."

Edward laughed and put his arm around her. It…made me jealous. I didn't know why. So I went to pet Jacob.

We quickly got over that, and continued home.

It was about 1 AM. We had plenty of time. It'd be about 6 AM for sunrise. 5 hours would be fine.

We where probably in Montana by 2:30 AM.  
Then, he tripped me.

"Ow! Who…" I turned to see Laurent. "Whaa?"  
"Shh!" He said. He put his hand up to my mouth so he'd stop me from screaming. "You found the girl?"  
I nodded. "Mhm."  
He smiled. "Told you not to trust anyone."  
My eyes widened. I screamed "You KNEW it was Jacob!"  
He smiled again. "Yes."

"Get your hand off of my mouth!" I yelled.

He shook his head. "What do you want?!" I asked.

"Your daughter's blood."  
"Hmm?!" I bit his hand, and he screamed.  
"Edward!" I screamed. "Run!"  
He didn't know what I meant. But he didn't have to. He took Renesmee, and ran. Carlisle, Alice, and Jacob all ran after him. Edward was the fastest.

I shoved Laurent as hard as Emmett would have, and then I got up. I quickly caught up to Jacob, who was slower than Alice and Carlisle.

"Jake," I said. "I need you to come out of dog-form."  
He looked at me oddly, and then sighed. A moment later, he was normal Jacob Black.

Naked, but normal.

"Why?" He asked, then added, "You just wanna see me naked," with a smile.

I shook my head. "Well, I see you naked, and I'm disturbed. Anyway," I laughed. "We'll out-run you, and Laurent will catch up. He's hungry, so yeah."

"Uh, I'm slower now," he said, taking the jacket I was offering him.  
"I'm gonna carry you." I said with a smile.

He laughed. "Cool."  
He got on my back, and we basically caught up to Alice and Carlisle again. "Laurent's coming for Renesmee," I informed them. "Oh," I looked at Jacob with a rude expression. "You know the guy you "killed"?"

"I thought…he was…dead," he said, making a face. "Forget it," I added. "We need to catch up to Edward."  
I screamed for Edward's name, and he stopped for us to catch up. "Thanks," I said.  
Jacob got off my back, and told Edward something odd. "Slap me."  
Edward smiled his crooked smile and laughed. "Why?"  
Jacob sighed. "I need to get angry to go wolf."  
Edward chuckled. "My pleasure."  
He slapped Jacob, hard, and laughed. Jake growled in return, and before I blinked, he was a wolf.

"I trust you with Renesmee." I told him. I put her on his back.  
And then we ran. But Laurent slowed us down, and we only had 2 hours.  
"Where are we?" Alice asked Carlisle. "Just past Spokane," he told us. "Maybe 45 more minutes until we reach Forks."  
"Jake," I suddenly said. "Are you in the mood to fight evil Volturi vampires?"  
Jacob howled as a "Hell yeah!"  
"Do you want Seth and Leah to help?"  
He shrugged.

"They missed you," I reminded.

He sighed and nodded.

I pulled out my phone, knowing if it fell it wouldn't matter. "Seth?" I asked.  
"Hey Bella!"  
"Carlisle," I whispered. "How long now?"

"40 minutes."

"At 3:20 AM, wanna come with Leah to my house and beat up some vampires?"  
"Um, why?"  
"Jake's here."  
"We'll be there at 3:19!"  
I laughed. "Ok, see you Seth."  
When I hung up, I turned to Jacob and Renesmee. "Jake," I said. "Seth is A LOT more….mature looking."  
Werewolf Jacob chuckled.

Renesmee did, too. "I love you," I mouthed to her.  
She nodded and smiled.

At that moment, I felt loved, and whole. That everything was just right.

"What time is it?" Edward asked Alice. She looked at her watch. "3:09."  
That was the thing. We always say we'll be home in 5 minutes, but it really means 20 seconds. I didn't know why. I thought it was only about 2:40.

And before I knew it, it was time.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 of Stolen Sun: A Twilight Tale:

Forks Battle

"**W**e are home," Edward said. Alice looked at her watch. "On time. 3:20."

I shook my head. "Don't understand the vampire-fast crap," I mumbled.

Thankfully, Seth and Leah where waiting a couple of feet ahead.

"The rest of your family is in Charlie's house," Leah informed us.

"Charlie is still alive?" I asked.

She nodded. "I just saw him look out the window."  
I smiled and sighed. "Good."  
Of course, we saw the 6 black hoods. "Laurent's apart of the Volturi now?" I asked.

Seth shrugged. "He came east. The big old guy granted him that robe, so yeah, I guess."

"Great," I mumbled. "Just great."

Edward pulled out his phone. "I'm calling Rosalie. She always has her phone on."

She answered after the first ring. "Finally!" I heard her say. "How do we get out of here?"

Jacob, now human, grabbed the phone. "Hey, Blondie. It's your favorite!"  
"Give me the phone," I said. I grabbed it from Jake. Edward sighed. "This will be the 3rd phone destroyed this month."  
"Rose," I said. "Get my dad."  
"Bella?"  
"Dad, why didn't you get them out through the basement cellar?"  
"I don't know where it leads!"  
"Jacob," I paused. "We went down there before! Remember when Edward…left?"

"Didn't it lead out to like 35 yards away?" He asked me. "I remember I counted…"  
"Dad, get them out there, and Jake and I will come get you guys while Carlisle, Alice, Leah and Seth fight the Volturi," I ordered.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Edward asked me. He put his hand on my face. "What if…"  
"Don't think like that," I told him, and we kissed, not knowing if it would be the final time.

I hugged everyone else. "Good luck."  
"Come on, Nessie," I said to her. She grabbed my hand, and her, me, and Jake ran off.

"Where exactly did the tunnel lead off?" I asked Jacob.  
He made an "oh-snap" face. "Oh… umm……"  
"By the diner!" I suddenly remembered.  
"Yes," he said. "I didn't finish. Oh, um, the diner, of course, Bella."

I laughed. "Save it."

We where at the diner in only 2 minutes. Then all we had to do was wait.

**CHARLIE:  
**  
"This way!" I ordered the Cullen's.

Esme nodded. "Thank you."  
We went into the basement, and I grabbed a flash light. "You all can probably see," I laughed. "But I'm an old man."  
Esme and Emmett smiled. Jasper stayed a safe distance from me, and Rosalie, the blonde one, smirked.

I kicked on the "carpet" and that opened the stairs to the tunnel.

1 by 1, we went down into the tunnel. We heard hissing and clawing and screaming from up above, and knew we couldn't do anything but listen.

"I do hope they're ok," Jasper said.

Esme nodded and sighed. "All we can do is hope, Jasper."  
We continued walking. I kept up with their graceful walk, only not near as graceful. When the tunnel ended, I looked up. "I'm guessing we go up."  
Emmett laughed. He jumped up and punched the ground above us as hard as he could.

"Jake?" I heard Bella say. "Did you hear something?"  
"Bella!" I called.

"Oh, they're down there!" Renesmee said.

Jacob slammed on whatever was above us, and out came a latter. We climbed up one by one, and Bella hugged all of them. When we saw each other, I smiled, and tears came to her eyes. We hugged. And I didn't know that that was the last hug we'd ever have.

**EDWARD:  
**

Felix rushed up to me and slammed my head into a tree. I got very angry for that, and came back at him. We tried not to ruin Chief Swan's lawn area, but it was pretty hard not to.

All of a sudden, WHACK!

**ALICE:**

"Edward!" I screamed. "Carlisle!"  
He came over, and saw a tree on top of Edward's limb body. **  
** "What happened?"  
"Felix hit him with a tree!"  
I ran up to Seth and we went double-time on Felix. It was hard for him to keep up, and eventually, he gave up.

I jumped on him, and ripped his neck off. He screamed in agony- then RIP.

I sighed. That was the end of Felix.

Heidi and Leah where head-to-head.

One pound, then another, boom, boom, POW.

Edward's poor body was still under the tree, still be helped by Carlisle.

Seth and Demetri where going at it and that left Laurent, Aro and Jane.  
"We're outnumbered!" I called to Carlisle. "Hurry!"  
"Don't worry," Jasper smiled. "We're back."  
"Oh!" I cried, and ran to him and kissed.

Rosalie and Emmett took Aro on. He was the fiercest, and Rosalie was swift, while Emmett was strong.

Bella screamed and ran to Carlisle and Edward, followed by Charlie.

Esme and Jasper fought Laurent, so that left me with Jane.

She smiled. "Bring it."  
I jumped at her and growled. She dodged it, but got her ability to cause pain to strike me.

I screamed, and fell to the ground, whimpering and shaking.

Meanwhile, Jasper and Esme where fighting Laurent. He was definitely fiercer since a couple hours ago.

He knocked Esme to the ground, and Jasper jumped at his chest and tore a giant rip in the middle of it. Laurent cried in pain, and before I could see anything else, Janie kicked my face in.

**BELLA:**

"Alice!" I screamed. "Oh, oh, oh!"  
Charlie looked Carlisle right in the eyes and said "Is he gonna be ok?"  
Carlisle nodded. "I've never seen this happened before. But yes. Edward is…unconscious right now."  
"Then I'm going in," I hissed. I went for Heidi with Leah. Leah smacked her to the ground, and then I grabbed some gas from the garage and poured it all over her. Leah, in human-form, grabbed a lighter from the garage, and we burnt Heidi to a crisp.

"Two down, 4 to go," Leah sighed.

I nodded, "thanks for coming."  
She smiled. "Any time!"  
Emmett and Rose couldn't get Aro. He kept making them fall, or crash into things.

All of a sudden, Jacob pounced at him, in wolf-form, of course.

He gnawed at Aro's face, as well as clawing his chest.

Renesmee was with Charlie. She didn't want to fight. She wouldn't, and couldn't fight, anyway.

Then, another all of a sudden, the tree on top of Ed pushed up into the sky, landing on Jane.

Edward flew up, and ran to me. "Are you ok?" We asked at the same time, and then both smiled, and kissed.

He ran to see if Jane was alive, and of course, she was. At that moment, Alice got up to. "Ow," she chuckled.

Jane got up from under the tree, and quickly ran to Aro's limb body.

She touched him, and a bolt of sparks went through him, opening his eyes.

He got up immediately, and ran to Demetri. "They found the girl. We're done," he quickly said. "Another time then?" Carlisle asked.

I hid my smile.

Aro sighed. "Most definitely."  
The 3 Volturi guards glided off, and eventually faded away.

Laurent dodged a hit, and made a face. "What about me?" He called, nervously.

We all took our blows at him. One by one, and even Nessie kicked him in the groined. He shrieked.

He was so weak, that we just took leftover gas and a lighter, and instantly got rid of him. He was too weak to struggle.

"It's over?" I asked, looking at Edward.

I saw Nessie look at Jacob in normal-form, asking the same thing. Jacob and Edward both replied, "I think so."  
I turned to Nessie, and picked her up. "You're like my sun," I told her. "Without you, it was all dark, and no light."  
She frowned. "I love you."  
I nodded. "You, too."  
But then, thinking it was over, we heard a gun shot, Charlie scream in agony and pain, and then his body fall to the ground, all of us immediately smelling more of the scent of his rich blood.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 of Stolen Sun: A Twilight Tale:

Death

**Death.**

It was always a shame when someone close to you died.

"WHO did that?" I screamed.

I saw a shadow move in the woods.

"Who is that?" Jacob asked.

I felt a shiver go down my already-cold dead-spine.

"Charlie!" Nessie screamed.

We all rushed over, but Carlisle was already on it.

"The bullet got his chest, Bella," he said slowly.

I whimpered. "Dad?"  
He looked up at me. "Bells." He smiled.

I couldn't find any words.

"I love you," he said after a couple of seconds.

"I love you too, Charlie," I whimpered.

Another pause, then the words that made me tear up: I'll miss you.

"Oh, Dad!" I sobbed. "Please don't, please. Oh, please don't!"  
He sighed, and then choked on some blood.

I looked at Carlisle. "We need to get him to the hospital!"  
Edward put his hand on my shoulder. "Bella…"  
I turned to see Emmett gripping Jasper from 15 yards away. "But..."  
Edward looked at me, looking depressed. "Bella..."  
I then knew what he meant. He crouched down, and I hid my face in his shoulder-area, pounding my fist into his chest. "No, no, no! Please no!" I repeated, hitting him on every "no."

I turned back to Charlie, and Edward looked at Esme, who was quietly sobbing.

I leaned and hugged Charlie, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you," I told him again.

"Always will." I added.

He smiled slowly. "I love you, too, Bella. And Jake," he coughed. "Thanks for being there…when I wasn't."  
Jacob crouched down and awkwardly hugged him.

"Oh, Dad, oh my God…" I cried, shivering uncontrollably.

"Edward," Charlie said, fiercely.

"Yes, Mr. Swan?"  
Charlie sighed. "Don't ever let go of my daughter. Never. When things get a little shaky, never let go. Never."

Edward nodded, and peacefully smiled. "I promise I never will."  
Charlie smiled, and looked at me again. He opened his mouth, and I waited.

Nothing.

His mouth slowly closed, his eye lids slowly going shut.

I put my head down, to the ground.

No one said anything. Everyone got up, except Edward and Jacob. Nessie was with Rose.

I didn't speak.

Edward cradled me in his arms. Rocking me back and forth, I quickly and slightly looked up to see why Jake was still here. He was holding my father's hand, looking heavily at his face.  
I knew Jake loved Charlie, a way he'd never love Billy. Charlie was always his 2nd father or something like that.

I knew I couldn't do this for long. I couldn't go back into that zombie state.

Edward carried me inside, and the final words of the night, before I slept, where "I'm so sorry, Dad."  
While I slept, I dreamt about Charlie, of course, I realized something. I had to look for his killer, and I didn't care who it was, I'd rip their limbs apart, and get my revenge.

*NOTE*  
I told some of you that I would only write 13 chapters of **Stolen Sun**.  
I will continue, but not for very long. Because of your positive reviews, I decided to extend the story to 18 chapters. Thank you for taking interest in my first story on Fanfiction, _**Stolen Sun: A Twilight Tale**_


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 of Stolen Sun: A Twilight Tale:

Darkness

**I **was a mess.

I didn't want to show Edward, Jacob, or anyone else that. It was hard not to. I could tell they could tell that I was sad.

In the morning, after a night of awkward silence, I continued to cradle in Edward's arms.

We all sat on the couches. Even Jacob, Seth, and Leah stayed.

"Edward," I whispered. "I need to kill whoever shot Charlie."  
He looked at me oddly. "You never where the one to kill, Bella."  
"Well, what if…what if someone from the Volturi killed Carlisle?" I bobbed my head over to Carlisle who was making out with Esme. "Wouldn't you want…revenge?"  
Edward thought for a moment. "Yes, I would."  
"Exactly," I smiled, proving my point.

"But, Bella…"  
I groaned. "I need to."

"No, love," Edward shook his head. "You do not need to."  
"Edward!" I sighed. "Look…I think it's…right."  
"Would Charlie want you to?"  
That got my attention. I didn't think about that. "Well…"  
"Ok, well," Edward said.

"But, Ed," I said. "Don't you think he'd do the same thing if it where me?"  
Edward nodded, considering it. "But I'd go after them, myself."  
"See?!" I cried.

"You might get hurt."  
I laughed. "Pssh I'm a dead, mutated human. I'm stronger then Iron Man, and the Hulk, put together. I think I'd be fine."  
Edward nodded again. "Well…fine. But you're not going alone. Jacob and I will go, too."  
I turned to Jake, who was stuffing his face in a hotdog. "Whaa?" He asked, hearing his name, with bits of hotdog falling out of his mouth.  
"Why you two?" I hissed. "You'll kill each other!"  
"Don't you trust us the most?" He hissed back.

I nodded, rolled my eyes, and sighed. "I guess…"

"Jake?" Edward called. "Do you like killing?"

Jacob laughed at his question. "Pssh duh…why?"

Carlisle looked at Edward, after he said the word "killing."  
"What are you going to do?"  
I looked at him and smiled. "Edward, Jake and I are going…out."

"And that means?" Carlisle asked, looking back from Edward to me.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Jake asked.

I only smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 of Stolen Sun: A Twilight Tale:

Shock

**L**ater, the next day, Jacob, Edward and I went up to where Charlie was shot from.

"Can you smell anything?" I joked to Jacob.  
He laughed and shook his head. "Nope."  
"I can," Edward said. "Can't you, Bella? Or maybe since you're still a newborn your senses are not fully available. But it smells oddly familiar…"

"Who does it smell like?" I asked.

Edward hissed.

"Who?" I repeated.

"…_Newton_."  
"Mike?!" I gasped.

Edward only nodded.  
"But…why...how?" I trailed off.

"Wait…" Jacob chuckled. "Newton? The dude who puked all over the movie theatre?"  
I laughed. "Yeah, him… But why would Mike shoot at Charlie? What did he have against him?"  
"I don't know," Edward sighed. "But we can sure as Hell find out."

We ran to the Newton's house.

I rang the doorbell. No one answered. "Hello?" I called.

No answer.

I easily tapped the door opened. "It wasn't locked," I breathed.

Edward walked in before I did, followed by me, ending with Jacob.

"Anyone home?" Jacob called, followed by a whistle.

We walked passed the kitchen upstairs.  
The doors where all closed upstairs, except for one.

We walked toward, the floor boards creaking below us.

Edward turned to face the room, and turned away. "Bella…"  
"What?"  
"We should leave," Edward nodded, eyes closed.

"Why?" I asked.

Jacob quickly took a look. "Oh."  
He said the word so oddly, like a part was missing from him.

"No, Edward," I snapped fiercely. "I'm going to look."  
And I wish I hadn't.

The floor, walls, and bed (I guessed Mike's) was covered in blood.

3 bodies where scattered around the room.

On the floor, Mr. and Mrs. Newton. On the bed…

"…Oh, God!" I screamed.  
Mike's body laid, eyes directly at me. Blood covered his whole body.

"Who did this?!" I screamed, in terror.

"I…I don't know…" Edward trailed off. "This is why I couldn't read his mind…"  
We slowly walked downstairs, all quiet.

"I'm looking around," I said firmly.  
"Fine," Jake sighed.

We all looked.

I looked through books and cabinets, when Jacob suddenly called from the family room.

"Come here!"  
I was there in a second, wondering what Jacob had found.

"Medical records," he breathed.  
I looked through them.

"Mike was in rehab?!" I gasped, in shock.

"I guess," Jacob said.

"He was later sent to a nut house for cutting himself and writing all over his body," Jake continued reading.

"He wrote, wide and large on his chest, above his heart, the name "Bella.""  
I gasped again, covering my mouth.

"He was an obsessed looser," Jacob finished.

"Jake!" I hissed.

"It's the truth. He killed his own family, for crying out loud!"

"What is the problem?" Edward asked, walking from upstairs.

"Nothing," I scowled, squinting at Jacob.

"Mike was obsessed with Bella and killed himself," Jacob smiled.

"Oh, er…"  
"Yeah, thanks Jacob," I sighed.

"Why would he kill Charlie?" Jacob suddenly asked.

"Well, I guess we'll never know," I sighed.

"We can assume he was aiming for me or Jacob," Edward said. "Or you."  
"I guess that's all we _can _assume. We don't even know if it really was Mike who shot at him."  
"We don't need to know. If it was Mike, then he's dead, just like you wanted," Jacob reminded me.  
I suddenly regretted that horrible sentence I said earlier about revenge. I shook that feeling away.

"Come on," I sighed. "Let's go home."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 of Stolen Sun: A Twilight Tale:

Overrated Memories

**W**e went back to the Cullen house, awkwardly wondering how to tell them the whole Newton crisis.

"This is gonna be so awkward," I laughed, nervously.

Edward put his arm around me. "It'll be fine, Bella. You won't tell them. Jacob will."  
"What? I don't even like any of you!" Jacob complained. Edward hissed.  
"Ugh…fine," Jacob rolled his eyes.

We went back into the house, all waiting for the update.

"The Newton dude. Killed Charlie. Then blew his family's brains out, then his. He was messed up. Done. See ya, I'm hungry," Jacob flatly said.  
I chuckled. "See ya, Jacob."  
Renesmee walked up to me. "It's ok, Mommy."  
I picked her up, and cradled her. "I know, Nessie."  
She poked my nose. It was funny.

She laughed, in that goo-goo-gaga- tone. That tone Edward used a couple days back.

Alice stood up. "We have a surprise for you, Bella."  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh, jeez…"  
She handed me a giant book. On the cover was a picture of Edward, Nessie and I.

"What's this?" I asked, as I set down Nessie and grabbed the book.

"A picture book. Full of memories. You remember that camera you got for your birthday that one time?"  
I thought for a moment. "Yeah, why? Oh…."  
I opened the book, and first picture I saw was the picture of Charlie and me that Edward took. "Aw…Alice…this is really…overrated…" I tried to hide the fact I loved the present, with the truth.

"Yeah, it is. But you know me," Alice winked.

I laughed. "Good point."  
The next picture was the picture of me and Jessica, when I brought the camera to school. Those pictures took up the next couple of pages, and then there were pictures I hadn't seen before.

"When was this?" I asked.

Rosalie talked. "All of us took pictures of each other. We decided to put those in there."  
"Oh," I shrugged. "Ok."  
She laughed. "Yep."  
The last picture was of Renesmee and Edward. The 2 people I loved most.

"I like how you only put 2 pictures of Jacob in here. And they where both with me," I laughed. "How many are in here all together?"  
"About 100," Carlisle laughed.

I looked to Edward. "Hmph. Thanks."  
He put his hands up in defense. "I was only involved in the pictures we took at your father's house."

I winked. "Sure…"  
"I'm in the mood for a party!" Alice exclaimed.

"Er…that's alright, Alice…its ok, really…" I trailed off.

"Just us," she laughed.

"Still…aren't we partying right now? I mean, c'mon! Add some…some Chris Brown or Fergie… right, simple."  
"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice shook her head. "You mistake me for someone who actually _likes _the word simple."  
I laughed again. "Guess you're right."  
"Jasper and I will go get decorations," Alice ordered. "Rose and Emmett pick the music, and Carlisle and Esme, bake Nessie a cake."  
"Aye, eye, Captain!" Emmett laughed.

Alice hissed. "Go."  
"Edward," I said. "I might not make it out of the party alive," I warned.

"Don't worry. None of us will. We'll survive." He answered.

"Mhm…sure..."  
"Besides, we're already _dead_," he laughed.

I kissed him. "I love you."  
He returned with a cheesy comment. "I'll always love you. As long as we live."  
"Dido," I laughed, and picked up Nessie again. "Shh…we can sneak away to the cottage, without knowing," I winked.

"Or…" Edward took Nessie. "We leave her here with her Uncle Carlisle, and _we _go…"  
I was stunned. That was unlike him. "Yeah…er…maybe later…I was thinking we could do a family thing…"  
"Oh!" He laughed. "Ok, let's go…"  
The 3 of us walked off, and that was a moment where I definitely felt that living for eternity wasn't as bad as it sounded. As long as I had people I loved.

_**THE**___

_**END**_


	17. Stolen Sun Update

**STOLEN SUN: A Twilight Tale**

UPDATE:

I have finished writing _Stolen Sun_. I know you all hoped for 18 chapters, but I didn't know how I could keep going. After Renesmee was found and Charlie was killed, I didn't know how I could keep going.

BUT!!!!!!!!!!:  
I am writing another Twilight story! It's Stolen Sun from JACOB'S point of view! How he stole Renesmee, what was going on in his mind, and the "family" he mentioned to Bella! After I write the 2nd chapter, chapter 1 will be up.

So fans of Jacob, and my story, you'll love it [=


	18. I Now Introduce SUNRISE!

**STOLEN SUN: A TWILIGHT TALE Final Update!**

This is it, you guys!  
Tonight, at 11:30 CENTRAL, I will post_Sunrise, _the story that is Jacob's point-of-view of **Stolen Sun**!!!  
Chapters will be posted about weekly, and I'm very excited to continue my little "Twilight" saga with this totally new story!  
New characters, new plot, and maybe even a new romance for Jacob!  
Thank you for ALL of your support, and make sure to review and favorite _Sunrise_!


End file.
